Speed Dating REUPLOAD
by Peace Love California
Summary: At a speed dating event, Neji and Sakura meet and instantly hit it off


OKAY OKAY OKAY so I know that I'm supposed to update my Bloody Blossom story but I'm at a bit of a writer's block with that story and I just randomly thought of this one and HAD to write it. This is a Neji/Sakura fic as I became hooked on them recently…I will continue my Bloody Blossom story, I just have to think of what happens next! If anyone has any ideas as to what would happen I'd love to hear them :D For now, enjoy this one-shot! (non lemon as usual)

Speed Dating: A NejiSaku One-shot

Sakura sighed as she waited in line at the speed dating site. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Her friends had pushed her and begged her to attend this speed dating thing, and she gave in eventually. She peeked in the window of the restaurant and saw men sitting at tables. _Ugh._ A woman came to the front of the line.

"Okay, so this is how this is going to work: you'll have five minutes to talk to the man at your table. When the five minutes is up, you move onto the next one. At the end of the night, you'll pick the guys you'd like to see again, and you'll be given their information. Of course, if you pick them and they don't like you, they have the right to deny you a second date. Are you ready?" she asked enthusiastically. A couple people murmured 'yes'. "Okay, let's begin! Ladies, choose your first man!"

Sakura walked in and looked around. _That guy looks nice._ She went and sat down at a table with a guy with short black hair (not Sasuke xD).

"Hey, there beautiful. What's your name?" he asked.

"Um, it's Sakura." She said, smiling slightly.

"Wow, what a pretty name. Hey, what say you and I get out of here and mosey on over to that motel across the street?" he asked, winking. Sakura froze. _Did this guy just ask me too…?_

"No. No. Not even." Sakura said. The guy raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, sweetie. You know I'm good-looking. Wouldn't you love to see this," he ran his hands down his abs. _Gross_ "Up close and personal?" he winked.

"Um, no. Don't say anything else until the time is up." Sakura said, glaring. _Perverted dick. _He didn't. After a painful few minutes of silence, the gong rang and the woman shouted "Move to the next one!" Sakura got up and, without even a glance at the guy, sat down in the next chair, across from a guy with spiky blue hair and piercings. _Great._

Sakura moved through three more guys, all either being complete perverts or nerds looking for a desperate woman. When she reached her fifth guy of the night, she had no expectations. The guy had long brown hair, and white-ish eyes. _Hm, he's cute. But then again, so were most of the other guys. _"Start!" shouted the woman. The guy made no move to speak.

"Um, what's your name?" Sakura asked. He looked at her.

"That depends. Do you really want to know anything about me?" he asked.

"Are you perverted?" asked Sakura.

"No."

"Then yes I do. Name and age?" she asked. The guy smirked.

"Neji Hyuuga, 21. You?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm 20. So tell me, what's a cute guy like you doing at a speed dating event?" _Good lord, Ino's rubbing off on me._

He shrugged. "My friends forced me. They kept shouting how it's been way too long since I've had a girlfriend. The only way to get them to shut up was to come. What about you?"

"Same." Sakura said. "My friends are worried because, as my best friend put it, 'I haven't gotten laid since I dumped Sasuke'."

"Sasuke Uchiha? The Sasuke Uchiha? You dated him? Why would you dump him? He's rich and has a huge business." Neji said, perplexed._ Maybe this girl's not a gold digger after all _he thought.

"So? He cheated on me. And he _knows_ how I feel about cheating." said Sakura.

"How do you feel about it?" asked Neji, now actually curious.

Sakura frowned. "I can't stand it. And he knows that. My father used to cheat on my mother, and I watched her disintegrate along with the marriage. I've known Sasuke since we were kids, and he knows how I hate cheating. I used to run to his house when my parents would fight and he'd hold my hand. Then he had the nerve to-" Sakura was cut off by the gong being run. She looked at Neji. "Mind if I stay?" she asked.

"Please do." He said she nodded.

"Keep moving, honey." She said to the next girl who stepped up. She_ hmphed _and walked away. "Anyways, and then he had the nerve to cheat on me with some skank. When I found out I kicked him to the curb, and that's where he'll stay. Fucking asshole." She said.

"Damn. You've got some strong morals." Neji said. "But I agree with you. People who cheat don't deserve to be with the person they cheated on."

"Well, I talked for awhile. What about you? Why haven't you had a girlfriend in a while? You seem like a pretty good guy." said Sakura. Neji shrugged.

"Haven't met a woman in a while who wasn't after my money." He said. Sakura laughed.

"If this is your way of figuring out if I'm in this for any money you might have, I'm not." She said, smirking.

"So you're not interested in the fact that I'm rich?" he asked.

"Not particularly." said Sakura "Even if I did date a rich guy, which I did, I like earning my own money and standing on my own two feet. I work at the coffee shop downtown as a waitress and a singer, and I'm perfectly happy doing so."

"What about your parents? Don't they give you any financial help?" asked Neji.

Sakura shook her head. "When my dad's affairs became too much for my mom to handle, she shot him and then herself. I've been on my own since I was 14." She said.

_Damn, we just met and she's telling me all this. I like her. _ The gong rang again. Sakura motioned for the next girl to keep going. "You can't just stay at the same table!" she complained.

"Free country." Sakura said. She turned back to Neji. "So, are you from a rich family, or did you earn it through bootlegging*?" she asked, winking.

Neji smirked. "This isn't the 1920s, sweetheart. Yes, I come from a rich family." (*a bootlegger was someone who illegally smuggled alcohol during the 1920s when alcohol was illegal). "But I did make a lot of my money on my own by running my own section of our family business.

"Impressive." said Sakura, nodding. "Do you live on your own?"

"No." Neji grimaced. "A family rule is that you have to live in the mansion until you turn 22. It used to be 21; I don't know why the hell they changed it."

Sakura laughed. "I'm guessing you don't like living with them?"

"It's not that-they're just a little, um, much sometimes. Like a lot to deal with." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"I like living on my own. I mean most of the time my friends are over at my place, so I've pretty much got roommates that don't pay rent. But it does get lonely sometimes. I would love to live in a big house with my whole family." Sakura said.

"I'd like to have my own space. While I love my family, most of the time, I'd like to try being independent for a while." Neji said.

Twenty more minutes passed, and finally the woman in charge rang the gong for the final time. "Well, that's it! Hope you all had a good night! Ladies, come pick your men!" there was a scurry of women running up to pick the phone numbers of their potential dates.

Sakura looked at Neji. "Well, what do you think? Would you like a second date?" she asked. He grinned.

"I suppose I would."

"So what should I tell my friends? They're going to ask if I met anyone. Can I tell them about you?" she asked.

"No details, please. I'll be very discreet when describing you to my friends." Neji said. Sakura nodded.

"Well, I better go get your information. Until next time." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Neji watched her as she gracefully strolled to the front to get his info. _What a woman she is_ Neji thought, already looking forward to their next encounter.

Okay, that's the end! I know this story isn't worth the M rating, but that's what all my fics are going to be rated so I might as well keep it consistent. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


End file.
